Lilly Kensei
Her main strength lies in her wind levitation technique which allows her to fly through the air. She utilizes this technique pretty much constantly. Since she was young, Lilly has loved to read. Especially books about nature, gardening, and plants. Because of this, when she got older, she started learning how to combine various plants and other things to make natural medicines which she turned into a profession. She also has the ability to create wind barriers around herself or other people to protect them from harm. Lilly's greatest weakness is her claustrophobia. She is unable to be in a small confined space without freaking out. Her powers are the cause of this. As a wind manipulator she has always preferred to be in the open air or at the very least a wide open space. Being in small or cramped areas stifles Lilly and causes her to go into a panic. Lilly also greatly dislikes being stuck on the ground for extended periods of time unless she us gardening because she feels closer to her powers while in the air. She has a strong connection to plants and nature and because of this hates seeing either be hurt or destroyed. Appearance Lilly has curly pink shoulder length hair with black streaks going down the back of it. Hot pink shirt and black pants. She has blue eyes. Strapped to her back is a sword with a snow white hilt silver wings coming out of either side just below the guard. The blade itself is forest green in colour. History Lilly was born into the Kensei clan to her parents Akira and Zetsuei. She was born with the ability to manipulate wind by using her chi. Her parents noticed that she began showing an interest in plants at age three when she tried to fix one of her mother's dying plants. To the entire families surprise, the young girl actually managed to get the plant back into shape. It was then that Akira and Zetsuei got her her own baby tree which they allowed her to tend on her own. As time passed, Lilly's affinity to plants and nature only grew stronger and she started gardening too. She like her older brother Akai upon turning seven was presented with her own sword which she dubbed 'Nature's Gift'. By the time she was presented her sword, Lilly had discovered that she had a strong connection with plants and nature in general. She found that she could grow just about anything she tried and that plants seemed to actually respond to her when she talked to them although not with actual words, they would move without wind or sometimes flowers that were closed up would bloom. It was then that Lilly decided that when she grew up she would become a botanist so she could put her love of plants to a good use. Shortly after she turned ten, her brother Akai took it upon himself to teach her the art of swordsmanship. It took a while before Lilly got good at this skill due to her usual pacifist nature, and even though she did eventually become able to hold her own against him, she was never really into it like he was. Although she did not particularly like the idea of fighting, she continued to train a few times a week to ensure she would be able to protect herself if the need ever arose. When she turned fifteen, her skills in botany had advanced to the level that she was able to create many medicines that even those who had studied for years could not create. She then decided the time had come to finally put her skills to use. She started up her own business. She started off by selling medicines she had created to the people of her village and they were surprised to find that the young girl's medicines were better than those they had previously been using. She then decided that the time had come for her to get out of the village and see the world. She started by heading to Tokyo and registering for Juuban High School. One year has passed and Lilly saved up enough money to rent an apartment as well as a shop for herself. It is at this time still a small shop but she is happy with it because she is able to do what she loves. Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Wind Manipulation : Lilly's power is the ability to manipulate the wind itself. She is able to summon and control it by using her chi. With much effort and practice, she has perfected the art of wind levitation which allows her to with the use of very minimal chi float, hover, or even fly in the air without having to touch the ground. Ever since she perfected this, about the only time she is ever on solid ground is when she is gardening or when she has used up all her chi with some massive feat of wind manipulation. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Keiko Minowa *Hinata Girls Dormitory *List of Hinata Girls Tenants